Pecado
by Umimusha
Summary: Diez años después de The Conqueror Of Shambala, todos han cambiado para bien o para mal... pero, ¿qué pasará cuando viejos conocidos que murieron, vuelvan a aparecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Pecado**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de FMA, sobre cierto tema que tuve varios días en la cabeza.

En este fic, Al no viajó al otro lado de la puerta, sino que se quedó en Amestris, aunque Ed si que volvió a nuestro mundo.

**1. Reencuentros**

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que Edward Elric volviese a Amestris y su hermano Alphonse, recuperase sus recuerdos. Aunque después, Ed había tenido que volver al otro lado de la puerta para cerrarla y que no volviese a abrirse.

Diez años en los que habían sucedido grandes cambios, algunos buenos, otros malos, pero cambios al fin y al cabo.

En estos pensamientos se hallaba sumido el General Mustang, el alquimista Flame.

En aquellos años, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Había ascendido varias veces hasta alcanzar el puesto de General, puesto del que estaba orgulloso. Pero no tanto como el haberse convertido en el marido de Riza Hawkeye, que ya no era teniente, sino Coronel de Brigada. Podría decirse que Roy Mustang era un hombre feliz, salvo e aquellos instantes en los cuales podía comparar sin parecer exagerado, su hogar con un cuartel del ejercito.

Riza había decretado un horario con las tareas asignadas a cada uno cada día de la semana, de tal forma, que todos los días, ambos tuviesen cosas que hacer. Tareas que debía cumplir a punta de pistola.

Riza, siempre tan estricta, había educado a sus hijos como educó en su día a Black Hayate, de tal forma que no podía buscar apoyo en ellos. Sus hijos se habían convertido en dos versiones en diminuto de su madre, y Roy temía el día en el cual creciesen y lo obligasen a hacer las tareas que le correspondían. Tareas de las cuales se encargaba la niñera de los niños.

Roy centró sus pensamientos en sus hijos, Maes y Carol. Carol por la madre de Riza, y Maes… Roy recordó a su mejor amigo, y como había muerto. No podía dejar de recordarlo, pero hacerlo le ocasionaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir adelante con entereza. Así pues, intentó olvidar aquellos sombríos pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

- Disculpe, iba distraído

- No fue nada…

Roy miró alarmado a aquella persona. Aquella voz. No era posible, pero lo era.

Las pupilas de Roy se dilataron y su boca se abrió, murmurando palabras incomprensibles. Retrocedió inconscientemente, viendo como aquel hombre se alejaba en silencio. Un hombre que murió y que fue su mejor amigo. Maes Hughes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rush Valley no había cambiado en casi nada. Seguía repleto de talleres y tiendas de automails, así como ferreterías y tiendas de herramientas y recambio.

En un callejón oscuro se encontraba una pequeña tienda-taller de automails, que misteriosamente, era la más frecuentada y famosa de Rush Valley. Sus automails eran los mejores de Amestris, aunque solo podían obtenerlos aquellos que los necesitasen.

Era regentado por Dominique, un artesano de automails, su ayudante y protegida Panynia, y Winry Rockbell, la nieta de la "tigresa de Rizenbull" Pinako Rockbell.

La joven Rockbell iba camino de convertirse en la mejor artesana de automails de todo Amestris, ya que sus "obras maestras" no presentaban más fallos que los producidos por actos temerarios o fallos en el material.

Sin embargo, había una especie de leyenda urbana en torno a Winry Rockbell. A pesar de ser bonita y tener muchos pretendientes, nunca se la había visto en compañía de otro hombre, ya que aceptaba todas las peticiones cortésmente o a base de llave inglesa. Además, decían los rumores que cada año, hacía un automail de un brazo y una pierna. Unos automails perfectos, mejores que cualquier otro, y que cada año, hacia de una talla más. Nadie sabía para quién eran aquellos automails, pero sin duda era afortunado, no solo por los automails, sino por tener el corazón de la joven.

Aquel día, "Rockbell & Dominique´s" tenían una visita especial. Un muchacho de edad similar a Winry, de largos cabellos rubios, que vestía de rojo. De su bolsillo podía verse la cadena del reloj que lo proclamaba alquimista nacional. Se trataba de Alphonse Elric, el alquimista nacional Soul, y amigo de la infancia de Winry.

Alphonse había llegado temprano en la mañana, y aunque era ya pasado el mediodía, no se había separado en todo aquel tiempo de su amiga. Aunque ella estuviese en el taller o atendiendo a los clientes, él estaba junto ella, viéndola trabajar con una sonrisa. Cuando se quedaban a solas, proseguían su charla. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, ya que por diferentes sucesos, hacía seis años que no se veían.

Aunque aparentemente lo había olvidado, Al seguía intentando traer de vuelta a su hermano, aunque fuese imposible. No le contaba a nadie sus planes, pero todos sabían lo que tenía en mente.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Winry y Al fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano. Mientras esperaban la comida, Winry fue un momento al baño, y Al se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Estaba contento por haber vuelto a ver a Winry, pero sabía que pronto tendría que volver a iniciar sus viajes en busca de conocimientos alquímicos, y volver a Central a presentar sus informes, y ver a los Mustang, a Armstrong y a todos los demás, y recoger a su aprendiza, a quien había tomado como alumna dos años atrás, y quien lo acompañaba a todas partes, salvo en algunas contadas ocasiones como aquella.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír entrar a alguien. Una mujer rubia vestida de negro hizo su aparición. Parecía que venía a recoger comida para llevar y mientras esperaba, se apoyó en la barra mirando con aire distraído a su alrededor. No habría llamado la atención de Al, sino fuera porque había oído su voz. Una voz terriblemente familiar.

Cuando recogió su paquete y fue a abandonar el establecimiento, Al se levantó inconscientemente. En el ultimo segundo, cuando se había girado al recoger su encargo, había visto su rostro y su mechón de pelo rebelde cayendo sobre él.

Al salió a la calle para seguirla. No podía ser, pero lo era. Había visto la cara de Martel, la quimera que lo raptó y más tarde ayudó en Ishbal. Martel, quien había muerto en el interior de la armadura que había sido su cuerpo durante años.

- ¡Martel-san¡ - Al gritó, deseando que lo esperase. Tenia que asegurarse, tenía que pedirle perdón por haberla dejado morir. Tenía tanto que contarle.

Durante un segundo, la chica lo miró, y Al pudo confirmar que aquellos ojos verdes eran los suyos. Lo era también el rubio cabello y los labios que permanecían cerrados, sin hablarle.

- ¡Al ?

Al se volvió para encontrar a Winry, quien lo miraba preocupado. En aquel intervalo, perdió de vista a la misteriosa muchacha.

- ¿Al¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupada… salí del baño y no estabas…

- No…no es nada, Winry… no es nada – dijo intentando convencerse así mismo.

- ¿Seguro? Volvamos al taller, tienes mal aspecto – se preocupó la rubia – Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma…

- Eso me temo Winry. Eso me temo… - terminó Al, dejando un silencio que parecía traído del más frío viento del norte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y este ha sido el primer capítulo, y pronto el segundo.

Se aceptan reviews y regalos, pero no mensajes bomba ni virus XD

El siguiente episodio: Decisión


	2. 2 Decisión

**2. Decisión**

Roy llegó a su casa todavía sintiendo un escalofrío por toda la columna. Se paró delante de la puerta, aún sin poderse creer lo que había visto. Maes…

-¡Papá¡Ha llegado papá¡

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo he visto por la ventana… ¡Mamá¡Tío Denny¡Papá ha vuelto¡

Roy sonrió al escuchar a sus hijos al otro lado de la puerta, y aquello le dio valor para entrar.

-He llega…yiaarrrggggg

El gran alquimista Flame no pudo esquivar la embestida de su perro, por lo que terminó en el suelo, para alegría de su hija.

-¡Quítate de encima, Edward¡

Edward. Así era como habían bautizado a su perro. Tras la muerte de Black Hayate, quien cayó defendiendo a su dueña, Riza se deprimió mucho, por lo que Roy le compró un pequeño cachorro canela, al que bautizaron (Roy bautizó) Edward. Y Edward había resultado ser el perro más obediente nunca visto. Al menos con Riza. Ya que la alegría inusual que sentía al ver a Roy, hacía que se convirtiese en un pequeño torbellino canela.

-Roy, deja de jugar con Edward, y explícame qué horas son estas de llegar.

-¡Mamá¡

-¡Riza¡ - el estricto horario familiar había sido roto, por lo que sin duda, algún otro miembro de la familia habría tenido que planchar los uniformes, la tarea que le tocaba aquel día a Roy – Después te lo explico… - dijo suavemente, con un tono que le indicó a Riza que algo iba mal.

Frunció el ceño durante unos leves segundos, y después empujó a los niños hacia la cocina. Al verse los dos solos, Roy no pudo evitarlo más tiempo, y besó a su mujer con un romántico y apasionado beso. Beso que fue interrumpido por un emocionado Edward.

Roy y Riza pasaron a la cocina, Roy rodeando la cintura de la rubia, y esta dejándose querer.

Maes, rubio como su madre y con los ojos negros de su padre, bebía su leche disciplinadamente, limpiándose los labios tras morder una galleta, para después no dejar mancha en el vaso. Su hermana gemela, Carol, de cabello negro y ojos dorados, se balanceaba en la silla, y le lanzaba galletas a Edward, pero al ver a aparecer a su madre por la puerta, adoptó la misma postura que su hermano.

Junto a la pila, una silenciosa figura lavaba los platos de la cena. La niñera de los niños y quien cuidaba de la casa cuando Riza y Roy no estaban. El ex

Teniente Denny Bloch. El pobre Denny, había abandonado los militares al sumirse en una terrible depresión, ocasionada porque Maria Ross, su compañera, encontrase al hombre de sus sueños y empezasen a salir juntos. Entonces, empezó a vagar sin oficio, y con el corazón destrozado, hasta que los Mustang le ofrecieron cuidar a sus hijos y de su casa como algo provisional. Denny aceptó, y desde entonces se había convertido en el Tío Denny, ama de casa y chico para todo.

-Hola, tío Denny… - saludó sarcástico Roy, desde su silla donde Carol, subida en sus rodillas, intentaba hacerle tragar cinco tipos de galletas distintas a al vez – Perdona que no llegase a tiempo para planchar los uniformes… ¿estabas muy ocupado?

-No pasa nada – Denny volvió la cara, y Roy sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, grandes remordimientos. Parecía que no se afeitaba desde hacía tiempo, y tenía ojeras que le llevaba hasta la barbilla, y los ojos inyectados en sangre – No pasa nada… - dicho esto, siguió fregando los platos.

-Tío Denny está así desde que llegó la carta… - comentó Maes.

-¿Qué carta?

-Maes… - censuró Riza, preocupando a Roy. Tenía que ser algo muy grave para que Riza no dejase que su hijo lo contase. Pero Carol rompió el suspense.

-¡La invitación a la boda de Maria-san¡ - gritó con bigotes de leche y una gran sonrisa.

Un silencio muy incómodo reino en la habitación, mientras Denny hacía circulitos con el dedo en un rincón de la cocina.

Al día siguiente, los Mustang fueron a la residencia Hughes. Cuando Denny acostó a los niños, Roy le contó a Riza lo que había sucedido por la calle. Ella insistía en que se tratase de un error, causado por el cansancio, pero Roy aseguraba que lo había visto. Finalmente, Roy había conseguido que fueran al día siguiente a visitar a Gracia y a Elysia.

Gracia seguía prácticamente igual. Nunca había vuelto a casarse, ni a estar con ningún hombre. Solo con el recuerdo de Maes. Sin embargo, Elysia había cambiado tanto, como cuando un gusano pasa a ser mariposa. Como muchos otros niños, aunque de pequeña su pelo había sido rubio, al crecer se le había oscurecido. Su cabello ahora era color cobre oscuro, y lo llevaba largo, con dos diminutas trencitas a los lados de la cara. Había empezado a estudiar alquimia con el propósito de ayudar a los demás, ya que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el ser militar. No quería causarle preocupaciones a su madre, y además, aquello no iba con ella. Como maestro de alquimia, había elegido al mejor: Alphonse Elric, el alquimista Soul.

Ya en el salón, los adultos charlaban alrededor de unas tazas de té y pastas, mientras que Elysia ayudaba al pobre Denny, quien al fin, pudo hacer vida social más allá de Carol y Maes.

Roy no estaba muy seguro que es lo que esperaba encontrar en aquella casa. Quizás a Maes, allí como siempre, para enseñarle fotos de su familia y ya no decirle que se casase, porque ya lo había echo. Roy hubiese querido que Maes fuera su padrino de bodas.

Gracia reprendió ligeramente Elysia hizo aparecer unas flores en el tapete de la mesa, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Elysia fue a abrir, y todos escucharon un grito de alegría, seguido de unos fuertes ladridos.

Radiante de felicidad, Elysia entró en el salón acompañada de Al y Edward (el perro), a quien no habían podido dejar solo en casa. Al parecía agotado, como si hubiese viajado toda la noche. Que era lo que había echo. Había cogido un tren, media hora después de haberse encontrado con "Martel", y desde entonces, no había parado hasta llegar allí.

No se había afeitado y llevaba el largo pelo rubio despeinado, de tal forma de que algunos mechones salían de su cola. Roy no pudo dejar de apreciar el enorme parecido que tenía Al con su padre, Hohenhaim. Con 25 años, Al se había convertido en un calco de su padre, aunque con algunos rasgos que recordaban a Ed, rasgos que sin duda venían de su madre.

Ya por la noche, Al se encontraba en el salón de los Mustang. Como vivía entre la casa de Elysia y la de Roy y Riza, alternando su "vivienda" por días, nadie se extrañó.

Aunque era temprano, los niños ya dormían junto a Denny, quien había sido perdonando de hacer muchas tareas a las cuales se había comprometido a hacer Al, quien planteaba el suceso de Rush Valley mientras acariciaba a Edward distraídamente.

-¿Qué opinas? No creo que sean alucinaciones, por mucho que Riza insista…

-La verdad es que empiezo a creer vuestras historias… - reconoció ella – Sobre todo por cierto echo, al que no le dieron gran importancia y se olvidaron al día siguiente… - Riza sacó un recorte de periódico, de una pequeña libreta en la cual guardaba todos los artículos que le interesaban – Según parece, unos granjeros de Dracma, vieron a un hombre que andaba medio perdido, como buscando algo… - le pasó el recorte a Al, quien lo leyó con interés – Avisaron a los militares porque su descripción concuerda con la de Scar…

-¿Scar? – saltó Roy – Pero¿no murió en Lior?

-Así es – Al pasó pensativo el recorte a Roy – Murió para poder crear la Piedra Filosofal en mi cuerpo… - respondió pensativo – Pero, después de todo, en nuestros viajes, mi hermano y yo descubrimos que la muerte no es un impedimento…

-¿No estarás insinuando…?

-¿Homúnculos? Puede ser, pero el caso es quién los está creando, y quién los alimenta de piedra roja para que crezcan…

-Dijiste que Dante murió…

-Gluttony la devoró – Al se levantó y miró a través de los cristales de la ventana – Y el caso es que puede ser cualquiera… no sé quien pudo revivir a Martel, ya que no llegué a conocerla a fondo, pero Hughes-san…

-Cualquiera que lo conociese, querría revivirlo… - pensó melancólico Roy, al pensar que intentó recordar la teoría de transmutación humana el día de su entierro.

-Voy a ir a Ishbal – anunció el rubio – Si alguien revivió a Scar, seguramente sería alguien de Ishbal…

-Nosotros buscaremos aquí, entre los conocidos de Maes que practican la alquimia – sentenció Riza, ante la perplejidad de Roy, quién veía como se tomaban decisiones con una velocidad asombrosa ante sus narices.

-Pero¿qué pensáis hacer si descubrís que son homúnculos? – saltó Roy – De las personas a las que conocemos.

Al no se dio la vuelta. Siguió mirando por la ventana, en silencio. Cuando lo rompió, su voz era muy distinta a la que todos estaban acostumbrados: fría y sin emoción alguna.

-Los destruiré.


End file.
